lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Carlingion Temple of Glaurung
The Carlingion Temple of Glaurung is a the State Religion and Order of the Realm of Carlingion, and is the Theocratic govermental leadership of the Realm turning the Realm of Carlingion into a Theocracy. The Carlingion Temple of Glaurung consists of two main parts in the form of its leadership caste, and its actual church function where in the Leadership caste is a dynastic run caste led by House Carolingion and creates an interesting devide between how actually Theocratic the goverment is when ruled heridetarily by for all intensive purposes is a monarchy, while the second part is the Temple itself and controls the recruitement of Priests, Conversions, running of the Temples, and perhaps most importantly the control over the Carlingion Knights of Glaurung which is the largest Knightly Order in the Realm of Carlingion. The Carlingion Temple of Glaurung was created by the leadership of House Carolingion of whom in their fanatical belief in Glaurung following being converted by Ysgramor would form the Temple and through their wealth, and military might would spread it throughout the lands they dominated. History Founding The Carlingion Temple of Glaurung was created by the leadership of House Carolingion of whom in their fanatical belief in Glaurung following being converted by Ysgramor would form the Temple and through their wealth, and military might would spread it throughout the lands they dominated. Leadership The Carlingion Temple of Glaurung consists of two main parts in the form of its leadership caste, and its actual church function where in the Leadership caste is a dynastic run caste led by House Carolingion and creates an interesting devide between how actually Theocratic the goverment is when ruled heridetarily by for all intensive purposes is a monarchy, while the second part is the Temple itself and controls the recruitement of Priests, Conversions, running of the Temples, and perhaps most importantly the control over the Carlingion Knights of Glaurung which is the largest Knightly Order in the Realm of Carlingion. House of Carolingion Main Article : House Carolingion House Carolingion is a massie house located in the Realm of Carlingion where they hae become the dynastic house of the realm for the past many generations of their family. House Carolingion is not technically the Monarchy of the Realm of Carlingion but instead is the Hereditery leadership of the Carlingion Temple of Glaurung which the Theocratic Government of Carlingion making them the true leadership of the Realm of Carlingion. House Carolingion has the sigil of the ancient Numenorian province which symbolized the four sections of it in the form of Alcase, Lorraine, Carolingion, and Lombard. House Carolingion first entered Europe history during the rise of the Empire of Numeron when there legends state they were uplifted by the Numenorians and founded their seat at Zurich where they would fortify the island for the Empire of Numeron. During the time of the Empire of Numeron they were loyal men of the Numenorians and resisted alongside the Numenorians when the Franks attempted rebellion in the north and this would be the beggining of their strong relationship with the Atlantians and Numenorians of the region. House Carolingion would become a part of the Empire of Allemeni, and saw this as the rightful pass set down by what they still saw as the honorable Empire of Numeron, and during the earliest parts of this empire they were one of the most loyal sections of it. Temple of Glaurung Carlingion Knights of Glaurung Category:Dragonoph Temple